Danganronpa: Hope's Innocence
by ChaoticMercy
Summary: Not sure what to put for the Genre, sorry. Anyways, this is basic PWP with all the guys(minus Yamada)x Naegi. I'm open for suggestions on senarios and such. Also, this is Yaoi, don't like it, don't read it. Constructive critisism(sp?) is appretiated but no flamers. And sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. chapter 1

**Yeah, I know I should be working on my Ultimate Uke Akira story but I'm kinda obsessed with this fandom right now and this Yaoi NSFW idea popped into my head. Basically, it gonna be Every boy(besides Yamada Hifumi, whatever his name is, the fat Otaku guy, because ew) X Naegi. Not all at the same time, more like one chapter for each of them, or more if someone wants that. Eh, I'll take some requests with this as well because it's always fun to see what people would like to read. Oh, and the actual smut won't really start until next chapter.** **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

Monokuma laughed as he saw the shocked faces of the students after he told them about the Mutual Killing Game, where they had to kill someone in order to escape. He just loved basking in their despair.

"That's bullshit! Why should we listen to you?!" Oowada shouted. "You have to, unless you want to cut off all ties with your past lives and live here forever." Monokuma said.

"What exactly does this killing game entail?" Celes asked. "It's easy, you just have to kill someone to escape!" Monokuma then seemed to smirk. "But... there is one other way to avoid punishments and get out of here without killing anyone."

"Quit beating around the bush and tell us the other way already." Togami demanded. "I must agree, what is the other condition?" Kirigiri(not the best at remember Japanese names spelling at first, forgive me for any spelling mistakes) asked.

"Oh, fine. Take away all the fun of keeping you all in suspense and despair." Monokuma said before he jumped from his platform and landed in from of the Super High School Level Good Luck, Makoto Naegi. "I'll allow you all to not have to follow the killing game rules if one of the guys, besides Yamada, because that's cruel even for me and I live for despair, manages to have sex with our Super High School Level Good Luck/Uke, Naegi-san, once a week!" Monokuma said.

"W-what?! I didn't agree to this!" Naegi said. "Well too bad! It doesn't even have to be the same guy each time, it can be someone different or maybe more then one. You're all hormonal teenagers, so I imagine you'll jump at this chance! Either way, it's your choice on which game you play! Upupupupupu!" Monokuma laughed before he disappeared, leaving behind the students to process what they just heard.

 **Intro is short but that's mostly because this is gonna be kinda PWP. And I can imagine this being an option if Danganronpa was adapted for Yaoi, since Monokuma is a twisted bear like that. Anyways, not sure who's going to top Naegi first but I'm open to suggestions. Anyways, Chaos out!**


	2. Leon

**Sorry about the late update, I've been replaying the games so I can get the characters' personalities better, though I've never really been too good at keeping characters from being OOC, so you'll have to forgive me there(starting to sound like Mikan). Anyways, hope you like this chapter.** **The Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

"So, the only way to escape this school, is to either kill each other or have gay sex." Kirigiri said bluntly. "And it's required for Makoto to be part of the second game." Celeste said, covering her smile with her hand. "Why does it have to be me?!" Makoto said, blushing darkly at the thought.

"Neither one of those will be happening!" Ishimaru shouted. "Killing each other and sex are not welcome in a school environment!"(Come on, I had to.)

"Dude, you don't have to shout." Leon said. "The discussion of sex or the act of it is highly inappropriate and will not be brought up again!" Ishimaru said. "That's idiotic, unless you would prefer we all start killing each other." Byakuya said. "I... well-I..." Ishimaru said. "At any rate, we should explore the school and see if there is a way out." Kirigiri said. With that, all the students split off and searched around.

Later, they all met up in the dining hall. "Okay, let us all discuss what we've all found!" Ishimaru said. "Calm down, man." Mondo said. "W-well, when we went to see if we could go up the stairs, we found a gate blocking the stairs." Fujisaki said.

"The kitchen is fully stocked with food to last us a while, unfortunately there were no protein shakes." Sakura said. "Classmates! I have made an important discovery! It appears that there is enough rooms for each of us to sleep in!" Ishimaru said. "Uh duh, we all figured that out." Junko said. "Well, the main hall had this metal gate on it, it would break even after I hit it." Mondo said. "Well, it is metal." Celeste said.

"So, there really is no way out." Makoto said. "We can discuss and investigate more after we get some rest. Let's turn in for now." Kirigiri said before the nighttime announcement turned on.

"Ahem, attention students. It is now 10 o'clock. The doors to the dining hall will soon be locked and access to it is prohibited until morning. Good night everyone, sweet dreams, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

After that, everyone went to their rooms for the night.

The next morning, most everyone was sitting in the dining hall. "So, we're all here, huh?" Yasuhiro said. "No, not everyone. Byakuya, Toko, Leon, and Makoto are still missing." Hina said. Right after she said that, Byakuya and Toko walked right in. "Where have you two been? You're both late!" Ishimaru said. "I was not aware that I agreed to meet you all at a specific time." Byakuya said condesenaly.

"Alright, so those two are here, but where are Makoto and Leon?" Hina asked. "Maybe they're just sleeping in?" Yasuhiro suggested. "I find that unlikely." Kirigiri said. "Sorry, but you're wrong!" Monokuma said as he appeared. "AH!" Yamada shouted in surprise. "Do keep quiet." Celeste said. "Anyways, you're both wrong! You see, one of the games had already been started." Monokuma said.

"Already?! But, which one?!" Hina asked just before Leon walked into the dining hall, a clearly pleased look on his face and his jacket missing as he sat down at the table. He noticed the others staring at him. "What?"

"You went ahead and slept with Makoto?!" Mondo asked. "Yeah, totally. But man, it was the greatest sex I've ever had. The little dude should've been the Ultimate Uke." Leon said, closing his eyes with a sigh. When he opened them, he noticed everyone staring at him intently.

"What? You want to know how it went?" Leon asked. "Of course, man! Since you've already decided for us, we might as well know how it's like with him!" Yasuhiro said. "This is highly inappropriate, but since the new rules allow it, I will listen as well." Ishimaru said. "Alright, fine, I'll tell. So, it was after everyone went to their rooms..."

 _Flashback_

Leon was standing outside Makoto's room, it was late at night and he made sure nobody was out. He was steeling his nerves before he chickened out. It wasn't like he was inexperienced with this stuff, plenty of fangirl, and boys for that matter, wanted to get in his pants because of his baseball career. It was just the first time the was the opportunity was given to him without it being about his talent.

And he would be lying if he said he hadn't been checking out Makoto's ass earlier before the announcement. After the announcement was given, he had been having fantasies about being buried hilt deep in that ass, how it would feel and what Makoto would sound like.

With that thought, Leon knocked on the door. When the door finally opened, he had to cover his nose from the nosebleed he was sure was coming out. Makoto was standing at the door, looking like he just got out of the shower since his hair was wet and his skin was glistening, and was only wearing his jacket. Leon knew that since it was opened slightly to reveal Makoto's collarbone and neck and the bottom of the jacket barely covered his privates.

The shorter boy blushed when he saw the baseball star standing there, staring at him like he was going to eat him. "L-Leon, what are you doing here?" Makoto asked. "I just wanted to talk to you, in private. If you don't mind, dude." Leon said. "Oh, okay, come on in." Makoto said as he moved out of the way to let Leon in before he shut the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Makoto said as he went to his bed. Leon was about to say something before he looked down and saw Makoto's ass, which was only halfway covered by his jacket. It looked even better then he imagined. He felt something snap inside him before he grabbed Makoto, pressing his front against the shorter boy's back.

Makoto squeaked and blushed. "L-Leon, w-what are you-" "You just like tempting me, don't you, Makoto-kun?" Leon breathed into the other's ear, causing him to shiver. "Wearing just your jacket, showing off every part of you, you were hoping one of the boys would come in here, weren't you?" Leon said before he sucked on his ear, one hand going into Makoto's jacket to play with one of the pink nubs of his chest, causing him to moan.

"N-no, I wasn't-" Makoto was cut off when his head was turned and Leon kissed him, slipping his tongue into his still open mouth. Makoto mewed softly before he slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. Leon smirked into the kiss as he moved them to the bed. He sat down on the bed with Makoto in his lap, still pressed against him. His hands unzipped his jacket and took it off him, leaving the shorter boy completely exposed.

Leon pulled away from the kiss and started taking off his own clothes. Makoto panted as he tried to calm down only for that to be impossible when he felt something hard and long spring up between his cheeks. Leon grabbed Makoto's hips and started grinding his cock against the shorter boy's ass. "You like this, Makoto~?" Leon asked as Makoto moaned. "L-Leon~ T-this is-" Makoto started before he was cut off when Leon pressed three fingers against his lips. "Trust me, you're going to want to get these nice and wet~"

Makoto whimpered softly before he took the fingers into his mouth and started sucking on them, making sure they were wet enough. Soon enough, Leon took his fingers out of Makoto's mouth and moved them down his back. He pressed a finger against Makoto's entrance before pushing it in. "W-wait, i-it feels weird." Makoto said as he tried to move away but Leon's hand on his hip kept him in place.

"Don't worry, it'll feel better soon." Leon said before he started moving his finger in and out of Makoto's hole. He soon added a second finger, causing the shorter boy to whimper slightly in pain. Leon kissed his neck to help sooth him as his fingers searched around for that one spot. Makoto suddenly moaned and arched his back when Leon pressed down on his prostate. "W-what was that?" Makoto asked before another moan was let out, as Leon continued attacking his prostate.

"Does that feel good~?" Leon asked as he added a third finger, making sure to keep pressing on Makoto's prostate to distract him from the pain. Makoto continued moaning as he rocked his hips with the fingers inside him. "Leon~ More~" "Don't worry, you'll get more~" Leon said before he took his fingers out. Makoto whined in disappointed at the empty feeling before he felt something large and blunt press against his entrance.

"Get ready for the real fun, Makoto." Leon said before he grabbed Makoto's hips and moved him down, pushing his member into his entrance. Makoto bit back a scream as he clutched Leon's arms, the pain of losing his virginity more painful then he expected. Leon stopped once he was fully inside him to let him adjust, though it was torture not to thrust into the tight heat.

For what felt like forever to Leon, Makoto hesitantly moved his hips, mewling when he felt against his prostate. Leon smirked as he grabbed Makoto's hips and started moving him up and down on his member. Makoto moaned with each movement into him, sounding like sweet music to Leon's ears. "Damn Makoto, you feel amazing, so tight and hot~" Leon said into his ear as he started thrusting up as well.

"I-It's so deep~ Oh God~!" Makoto moaned as he was bounced up and down on Leon's cock. Leon moved Makoto's head to the side to kiss him as he thrusted up harder and moved him faster. "Come on, Makoto~ Cum from just me fucking your ass~" Leon said after he pulled away from the kiss as he thrusted particularly harshly upwards, hitting Makoto's prostate dead-on. Makoto arched his back with a scream of pleasure as he came all over his chest.

Leon let out a moan of his own as the walls around his cock got tighter, milking him until he came himself, coating Makoto's insides with his cum.

Makoto panted as he slumped against Leon, tired from the heavenly high he was just thrown off before he squeaked as Leon changed their positions so they were spooning on the bed. He was too exhausted to care as he slowly fell asleep, Leon's arms holding him close.

 _Flashback End_

Leon finished his story, seeing all the blushes on the girls faces and the boys nosebleeds before they heard the door open. They all looked to see Makoto walking in, wearing his usual outfit with the exception of wearing Leon's jacket. When he saw the others faces and Leon's smirk as they stared at him, he blushed, almost regretting getting up this morning.

 **And that's it for Leon's chapter, or his first chapter, whatever you guys want. I always like to see suggestions on what to write for a chapter. And sorry if it suck, first ever smut story ever written. Anyways, hope you liked it and review it please, I like reading them, Chaos out!**


End file.
